The Trip
by neeeeealll
Summary: Ward gets greeted by an excited Skye and is tasked with taking her on a trip.


*I don't own agents of Shield or the characters. More notes at the end. *

* * *

"_Thank you Ward! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ Ward had enough time to hear Skye before she barrelled towards him, jumping onto him wrapping her arms and legs around him. It took him a few seconds to realise that she was hugging him, not attacking him. It showed that he had been living with Skye for long enough that he didn't immediately move to defend himself. She had a bad habit of hugging people and he felt bad after the first few times he had thrown her on the floor.

Normally he would have an idea of why she was hugging him, but this time he had no idea, or why she was thanking him. He knew it must be something she was really happy about as she saved her 'jump hugs' as she called them for special occasions.

"_I'll meet you beside Lola." _ Skye said jumping down and heading into her room before Ward could ask what was going on. Why was he meeting her by Lola? Were they going somewhere? He knew there were no missions, as they wanted Skye to recover properly before they undertook anything knew. Wandering towards the cargo hold and Lola, Ward looked for the rest of the team. Maybe they knew what was going on.

* * *

Seeing Coulson standing beside his pride and joy, Ward headed over, hoping he would know why Skye was so excited.

"_There you are Ward. I'm glad you got here before Skye. I take it from the noise I heard she managed to find you. Anyway here is what you'll need." Coulson said, smiling slightly handing Ward a closed bag. "You'll just have to change when you get there. I'm trusting you with Lola. Don't let Skye fly her. Anything happens to her and you are responsible. She is set on autopilot for the outward journey; you'll just need to fly her back here. Be back before 8pm." _

Ward just looked at superior wondering what the hell was going on. Before he could ask where he was going or why he was going anywhere, Skye appeared wearing a summer dress, carrying a large bag.

Smiling at her, Coulson opened the door and helped her get seated comfortably.

"_Have a good time. Remember if Ward tells you its time to leave then you have to do what he says. Enjoy both of you." _

There really wasn't much Ward could do except get in Lola and see what mystery place he was going to and what his rookie had planned.

* * *

Ward should have guessed where they were heading. The dress and the bag were a clue. Also she had talked non-stop about coming here. Lola had barely landed when she was out of the door and was racing down the beach, stripping off her dress. She barely paused to drop her dress and bag on the sand before diving into the sea. Ward watched entranced as she swam in the sea. He had always been aware she was beautiful but there were times when she still managed to catch him off guard. He was going to have to be careful; she was distracting enough fully clothed. In a bikini he was never going to be able to keep his eyes off her. Glancing up and down the beach he made sure that they were alone and there was no danger. He knew Skye was more than capable of taking care of herself against any normal danger, but since she had got involved with Shield the level of danger she faced had increased greatly. He knew he couldn't protect her all the time, but that wasn't going to stop him doing what he could. After assuring himself that there was no danger, he headed towards the shack on the edge of the beach; glancing in the bag Coulson had given him. He found swimming trunks and towel as he expected.

Having changed so he could swim he headed out toward his rookie who looked to be having a great time playing in the sea. Dropping his stuff beside hers, he headed into the water, enjoying the refreshing feeling of the water. Swimming past his rookie he stopped when he found a sandbank to stand on. Pausing after turning back towards shore he couldn't help but watch his rookie. She looked so happy, playing in the breaking waves. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while. He was glad his team had organised this. His rookie was so happy right now; he would pay any price to keep her this happy.

He was aware that he was beginning to call her his more and more. But he could really bring himself to care about it. For the first time in a long while he was happy, and he didn't want it to stop. Smiling mischievously he began to head to toward his rookie.

* * *

Skye was quite happy enjoying the motion of the waves against her skin. She knew Ward was swimming behind her. Knowing he was close by meant she felt completely safe. She loved the rest of the team but she was glad it was only Ward that had come with her. No one else could give her space; yet make her feel secure and safe. Beside it had the benefit of being able to see her SO topless and wet. Sure in training he was occasionally topless but here she was guaranteed it for a long period of time and as he was swimming she would be able to see the water running down his muscles. He had well defined muscles, which made her fingers twitch, she wanted to trace them. If he needed her to put sun cream on then maybe she would get her chance. No bad Skye! Yes your SO is hot but leave those thoughts for your daydreams or you'll do something you regret.

Before she had managed to pull her thoughts away from her SO's bare chest she was suddenly dunked under the surf. Being pulled back she became aware she was being against her grinning SO's chest. The chest that was very bare and, because of its emergence from the water, had water running down it, outlining the muscles. NO SKYE. DON'T CONTINUE THAT THOUGHT.

"_We really need to work on your awareness rookie. I was hardly sneaky getting close to you." _

Smiling slightly Skye hooked her feet around his legs, pulling him off balance and under the surf. Swimming away from him, she smiled knowing she had started a war. But it was the best way to stop the lecture, and she really couldn't think when he smiled at her like that. A true smile that he rarely showed. Besides he started it.

* * *

Resting on the beach after spending the last hour chasing each other through the surf, dunking each other under the water. They were now lying on their towels, catching their breath.

"_Thank you for bringing me Ward." _

"_It's not a problem. I've enjoyed myself and it's nice to see you so happy." _ Ward smiled as he saw her blush. He now knew why the team hadn't asked him about bring Skye here, as they knew would have complained, but knew that they both needed this time. He must remember to thank them later.

Gently lifting her chin so she was looking at him, he brushed her hair away from face.

"_I would do anything to make you happy, Skye. Coming to a beach is an easy thing to ask of me as it is something I enjoy too."_

Looking into his eyes and seeing that he was telling the truth Skye decided to take a leap of faith and reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She only intended it to last for a few seconds but then she felt Grant respond to the kiss. Leaning in further she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him, extending the kiss.

As he gently pulled away, once again brushing hair from her face again, she spoke.

"_Maybe I should have got you to bring me to the beach sooner."_

Smiling as he leaned in to kiss her again he muttered, _"Maybe you should."_

* * *

* So this is something that got away from me. I thought this was going to be very short as it was something I thought of while trying not to panic about my assessed presentation. But then I began to write it down and it became longer than I expected. But never mind. I hope you like it. Please review


End file.
